


Знала

by Caraine677



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Genderbending, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caraine677/pseuds/Caraine677
Summary: Возможно она не босс, но она человек.
Kudos: 2





	Знала

Она не могла быть Боссом.  
Она была ребенком в душе.  
Она была слаба телом.  
Она была собой. И выросла.

***

Реборн видел весь ее путь.  
С ничего не умеющего ребенка она со временем превратилась в человека, которого стоило уважать. Она так и не стала Боссом, смогла отстоять свою точку зрения, и отдала мафию в руки Занзаса.  
— Я обещала уничтожить мафию, но, возможно, он сделает с ней то, что поменяет устои мира. Он изменит мафию.  
А после развернулась и ушла, как будто не она разрушила планы многих людей.  
Такое действие вызвало волну негодования. Особенно был недоволен Иемицу. И почему-то все претензии прилетели в сторону Реборна.  
— Как ты мог допустить, чтобы Тсуна думала о таком?  
— Иемицу, — Реборн был недоволен, — ты какого черта ко мне пришел с этими вопросами?  
— Ты должен был следить! Следить, чтобы моя дочь стала Вонголой!  
— Я должен был сделать ее человеком, который сможет стать Вонголой, но не обещал, что она будет. — Реборн тяжело вздохнул, он понимал, что спорит о бесполезном, но лучше так, чем его потом будут доставать. — Она сама выбрала путь, радуйся, что она не уничтожила мафию. Она теперь сильна, — киллер довольно улыбнулся, она ведь его ученица, конечно, она стала сильной, за три года и не такое случается, — я бы посоветовал тебе быть на ее стороне.  
Он встал с мягкого кресла, поправил шляпу, и направился в сторону двери, открывая их, показывая, что разговор окончен. Из кабинета он вышел после Иемицу. Им нечего обсуждать.  
Бывший Аркобалено сделал все, что должен был.

***

Вместе с Савадой Тсунаеши ушли и ее хранители. Они остались в мафии частично, ведь отсюда выходят только вперёд ногами, но никто их не тронет, нет глупцов, которые пойдут против тех, кого выбирали на следующее поколение Аркобалено. Предложение было перспективным, но им не хотелось нести такое бремя судьбы. Им нужна свобода.  
От Вонголы отказался и Занзас, сделал Варию независимой от семьи. Он понял, что гонялся за тем, что ему вовсе не надо.

Вонгола не зря называлась сильнейшей, несколько лет она ещё простояла, нашли — вроде — нового наследника, правда он с концами разрушил Вонголу. Реборн лично наблюдал за ее падением. И ему не жалко, возможно самую капельку жаль историю этого места, но никак не людей.

Савада Тсунаеши не боялась ответственности, не боялась смерти, только потеря других могла разбить её, девушка не жалела о своих поступках, чтобы там другие не думали. Знала о мафии все, была осведомлена, кто разрушит Вонголу, и не хотела ничего менять, ведь всё только начало успокаиваться. Ее мать подала на развод с отцом, как только узнала всю ситуацию, теперь Тсуна и не думала скрывать, свободная женщина нашла себе нового возлюбленного. И Тсунаеши знала, что с ним мать будет счастлива.  
Девушка наблюдала за своими друзьями, видела как они довольны тем, что мафия не находится вокруг них. Теперь они, правда, были семьёй, которая за друг друга оторвёт головы. Каждый занялся тем, к чему летела душа.

Такеши работал в зоомагазине, взял себе под опеку маленькую девочку, пусть это было сложно, но воспитывал ее и показывал мир.  
Хибари открыл небольшой чайный магазин, в котором подозрительно быстро начали закупаться, но не суть.  
Гокудера отучился на дизайнера. Что было немного неожиданно, но принято очень даже хорошо. Он начал отращивать длинные волосы, что ему очень шло.  
Ламбо закончил среднюю школу, и бегает за девчонками, пытаясь не подорвать школу. Иногда у него не получается, и, через некоторое время, он убегает от Кеи.  
Мукуро пропадает непонятно где, но его ждут в Нанимори, даже Хибари. Его убьют за то, что он даже не написал за это время им маленькой СМС, но мы это пропустим, детали не нужны.  
Рёхей открыл свой спортзал, где тренировал в основном детей. И начал встречаться с Ханой. Как это произошло — история умалчивает. Но говорят, что всему виной коты. Как это связано, страшно и подумать.  
Хром начала встречаться с Киоко. Это было настолько удивительно, что даже Рёхей молчал минут десять, это уже можно считать рекордом, ведь он только во сне не кричит, на радость другим.  
Тсунаеши занялась рисованием, и путешествиями. Где только не была, что только не рисовала, но всегда возвращалась домой, в родной Нанимори, иногда даже Рокудо притаскивала. За длинные волосы. Он потом всегда жаловался на боли в голове. И говорил, что на коленях Тсуны-чан ему станет лучше, ведь они лечебные. Никто не верил, но и не гнал с колен.

Они не замечали изменений в себе, но Реборн, который не видел их порядком пяти лет, очень удивился. Ребята не перестали расти, но уже странным образом смогли его удивить, выросли духовно и физически, он не увидел их вместе конечно, Тсуна была в путешествии, а Ямамото с дочерью. Очень странными известиями для киллера, были изменения в Варии, они встретились позже. Но сумели произвести свое впечатление на, казалось бы, повидавшего мир человека. Особенно когда за ними вошли Занзас и Скуало.  
В доме была тишина, возможно даже гробовая.  
— Реборн. Здравствуй, — и, конечно же, Савада была первой, кто убил это молчание, — а ты чего не предупредил, что приедешь?  
Теперь Реборн посмотрел в ее глаза и увидел пляшущих чертей.  
«Она что-то задумала».  
И по обреченному взгляду других, он понял, что попал в точку.  
— Нам срочно нужен Мукуро, срочно!  
Кажись, а Реборн вляпался во что-то интересное.  
«Ну, наконец-то, а то уже надоело сидеть и ничего не делать»


End file.
